


A XXX-Mas Miracle

by FallingLikeThis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Identities, Camboy Louis, Christmas, Dildos, Louis Tomlinson in Panties, M/M, Masturbation, Porn, kind of?, wanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21662227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingLikeThis/pseuds/FallingLikeThis
Summary: Harry's favorite camboy is doing something special for Christmas. He can't exactly miss it, can he?Absolutely not.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 19
Kudos: 220
Collections: Secret Santa Ficlets and Drabbles





	A XXX-Mas Miracle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [localopa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/localopa/gifts).



> Happy Holidays!

“Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Like what?” Harry’s sister replies, a look of feigned innocence in her eyes.

Harry raises his eyebrow in that way their mother always had when she knew they were lying. He keeps it up as he pulls another tree ornament out of the storage box, passing it over for Gemma to hang on the tree. Gemma has been looking at him funny ever since she’d woken him up this morning to surprise him and let him know she was home for the holidays.

“Ok,” she continues, busying herself with finding the perfect spot on the tree for the ornament so she doesn’t have to look at him, “If you must know, I uh, might have caught a teeny tiny glimpse of your computer screen this morning.”

“Okay?” Harry isn’t sure why seeing his computer would make his sister look at him like she has been.

She turns to him, eyeing him doubtfully. A dimple shows in her cheek that says she isn’t far from laughing. “Do you really not remember what you left up on your laptop last night?”

Harry scrunches his brow, thinking back on what he’d looked at last night. He’d bought a last minute gift for his mother on Amazon, scrolled through Tumblr for a while until he’d seen the same six photos of Sebastian Stan on his dash a dozen times, and then he’d watched a couple episodes of Friends on Netflix. None of that seems like anything that would be very scandalous.

He’s about to shrug and tell Gemma he doesn’t know what she’s talking about when it hits him.

Just before midnight, Harry had gotten a notification. His favorite camboy was doing a live show. And he’d definitely tuned in for the first of LewisTom’s ‘12 Nights of XXXmas’.

“Oh god,” Harry whispers, closing his eyes as his cheeks flush in embarrassment. He lifts and hand to cover his mouth, ornaments forgotten for the moment. He must have left the site up when he’d fallen asleep last night. Who even knows what Gemma might have seen on there.

“Yeeaaahhhh,” Gemma draws out, patting her brother awkwardly on the shoulder. “I didn’t need to know how you like your porn, baby bro.”

“Shut up,” Harry mumbles behind his hand.

“On the bright side, I now have blackmail material for life,” Gemma grins slyly, reaching for another ornament herself since Harry is too busy dying of humiliation to bother.

Harry is getting her a stocking full of coal for Christmas.

~

When Harry gets another notification that night about LewisTom going live, for a few seconds he considers not watching. It had been weird the night before, pulling himself off in his old room under his parent’s roof—not that he hadn’t done it fifty million times before as a teenager, but it’s different doing it as a grown man. Of course, the memory of that soft-looking golden skin calls too strongly for Harry to resist for long.

His laptop is in his lap and open to the site before even a full minute has passed, earbuds in his ears just to be sure no one else hears.

“You like my hat?” Lewis is saying, toying with the santa hat on his head with a coy smile when Harry opens the feed. “Why, thank you, Mr.BigD.”

Harry hates that he’s missed the introduction, but he’s glad that he still gets to see the part where Lewis chats with his fans for a bit before he gets started. Harry loves hearing his soft, raspy voice, especially when it’s Harry he’s talking to.

“Don’t think I didn’t see you pop in late, Mick_Greenberg,” Lewis says, calling out Harry’s alias sternly before melting into a sly grin. “Glad you could make it. In fact, I think we should all thank Mr.Greenberg for this lovely pair of red panties I’m wearing.” Lewis stands from his chair and backs away from his webcam until everyone can see him. He looks glorious, the silky material shining under the lights in his room, a little bow resting just over the bulge of his dick.

Harry is having trouble breathing. He sent those. And Lewis is wearing them.

When Lewis had posted a wishlist for Christmas, Harry had scrolled through it idly, thinking he probably wouldn’t send anything. He always tipped Lewis when he watched his shows, but Harry didn’t want to grow too attached to someone he’d probably never even meet in real life. Sending gifts seemed like taking that one step that was too far, but then he had seen those red panties and he couldn’t stop thinking about how good Lewis would look in them. He never thought he’d actually get to see it though.

“Well, how do they look, Mr. Greenberg?” Lewis asks, moving back to his chair and watching his screen to see what people are saying.

‘You look amazing. Thank you for wearing them,’ Harry sends to the chat window.

“Aww, you’re very sweet, Mr. Greenberg. Thank you,” Lewis answers when he spots Harry’s comment. He blows a kiss at the camera and Harry’s heart speeds up a bit. He’s maybe a bit in over his head now.

Harry sends a kissy emoji back, though Lewis is already moving toward his bed and switching cameras, so he definitely doesn’t see it.

“Are we all ready to get started, now?” Lewis asks, pulling a dildo out from under his pillow and giving his viewers a wicked grin. “I know I am.”

Harry is definitely ready if the tent in his boxers is any indication.

Lewis doesn’t play with the dildo right away, laying it aside to run his fingers over the soft fabric of his panties, teasing himself and his viewers.

“Feels so good,” Lewis moans, his hat falling off as he arches with pleasure, and Harry has to remind himself that he’s not at home alone in his flat. He can’t afford to get loud here so he bites down on his own answering moan as he touches himself too.

After a few minutes of teasing, running his hands all over his body and even dipping one into his panties to tug at his cock until it’s fully hard, he eventually slides the panties down his thighs, bending so that the camera—and everyone watching—has a clear view of his arse. His hole clenches as he grabs the dildo in one hand, pulling a tube of lube out from under his pillow with the other. Slicking it up, he teases the dildo against his hole, not quite pushing in yet.

“Do you want me?” Lewis asks, pupils blown as he looks into the camera. He looks so needy and ready to be fucked and Harry bites his lip harder to keep from screaming ‘yes!’

Instead, he types it, along with about a thousand other people all watching Lewis get closer and closer to fucking himself on that dildo.

Lewis moans out his pleasure as he pushes the dildo into himself, pulling it out and pushing it in again immediately. “Oh god.”

Harry closes his eyes, imagining the scenario in his mind, only he’s in place of the dildo. He’s the one giving Lewis such pleasure. He’s the one making him moan like that. He keeps his eyes closed for the rest of Lewis’ show, coming only seconds before Lewis does.

Lewis smiles at the camera, all fucked out and too pretty for Harry’s sanity. “Happy Holidays, my loves. Come again tomorrow.” he says with a wink, reaching for the remote that controls his camera and switching it off.

Harry sighs in contentment, remembering to close out of the site before he closes his laptop and sets it aside. He’ll definitely be watching again tomorrow, though he doubts it could get any better than tonight. If Lewis liked Harry’s gift to him, Harry feels like he got one of his own in return tonight.

~

Harry checks his watch as he gets in line at Starbucks the next day. He’s got to be home in less than an hour to help his mum get ready for the charity supper they volunteered to organize at the church, but he desperately needs a good cup of coffee. Unfortunately, that means the Starbucks half an hour away from his parent’s house is his only real option.

“Damn,” a soft voice says behind him. It has a familiar rasp to it that has Harry stiffening in place. “This is going to take forever.”

Harry turns around and… holy shit. That’s Lewis standing behind him. He swiftly spins back around to freak out without getting caught. His mind races. Should he say something? ‘Hi’, maybe? Should he introduce himself?

“Um, excuse me,” Lewis says, tapping Harry on the shoulder.

Harry turns back to look at him again. Dear lord, he’s even prettier in person. Harry blinks, taking in the strange look that Lewis is giving him and it occurs to him that he was saying something and Harry completely missed it.

“I’m sorry,” Harry says, shaking himself out of his stupor. “I was distracted and I have no idea what you just said.”

“I said, the line’s moving,” Lewis answers, looking far too amused.

“Oh shit. Sorry.” Harry moves up to join the rest of the line. He’s almost at the front now. Fuck, how long has he been having his internal freak out?

“You alright?”

The question has him spinning around again, uncertain if he’s the one being asked. “Uh, yeah,” he answers when he realizes that he is. “Mostly.”

“Alright,” Lewis chuckles with a grin. “I believe it’s your turn.”

He’s right and Harry steps up to the counter to order his coffee. Except, when he’s asked his name, his mind is still on LewisTom so instead of giving his actual name… he says Mick Greenberg.

The barista behind the counter snorts, “We only need a first name,” while writing out the full name anyway.

Harry really wishes he could disappear and he doesn’t dare look back at Lewis to see if he heard. He probably did. He had to, right?

Harry steps to the side to wait for his coffee. Or die of embarrassment. Whichever happens first, he’s not picky.

“So, uh. Mick Greenberg, huh?” Lewis says, stepping up beside him after he’s ordered for himself. “Is that a fairly common name, do you think?”

“Um,” Harry scrambles, running a hand through his hair and missing the days when it was longer and he had the option to hide behind it. “I… don’t know. It’s not actually my name. I just… use it sometimes. For certain things.”

“Oh?” Lewis asks, looking at him with interest. “What is your name then?”

“Harry.”

“Harry,” Lewis repeats with a hum. “You know, I use an alias too. Sometimes. For certain things.”

“Really?” Harry questions, eyeing Louis uncertainly. “What’s your real name?”

“Louis.”

“Oh.” Harry likes it. Lewis sounds too harsh for someone so soft and pretty.

“And, uh,” Louis bites his lip, pulling a pen out of his pocket and reaching for Harry’s hand. He writes something on and then backs away slightly with a small smile. “That’s my real number.”

“Oh.” Harry murmurs, staring down in awe at the ink on his hand. “Th-thank you.”

“Always so polite, Mr. Greenberg.” Louis grins, accepting his coffee as his name is called and grabbing Harry’s too since he’s been too wrapped up in Louis to notice it was ready.

He holds Harry’s drink out to him, chuckling when Harry finally realizes he’s supposed to take it.

“Thank you,” Harry says again as he takes his coffee. 

“I didn’t peg you for shy when I opened your Christmas gift,” Louis says, taking a single step backwards towards the door. 

“You looked good in them. Amazing, really. Red is a good color for you,” Harry replies, taking a step closer.

Louis backs up another step. “Oh yeah, just wait until you see me in blue.”

“Is that what you’ll be wearing tonight?” Harry asks, already breathless at the thought.

“Nope. Only red and green for the live shows. It’s a Christmas theme, you know.”

“Oh, well then, when will I see you in blue?”

“Use that number and we’ll see,” Louis laughs, giving Harry a wink as he backs out the door.

Harry stopped believing in Santa Clause when he was seven. But now he believes. And he must’ve been a very good boy this year.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! If you liked it, here is a [fic post](https://fallinglikethis.tumblr.com/post/189907049649/a-xxx-mas-miracle-by-fallinglikethis-words) you can reblog to share it. Thank you!!


End file.
